1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to formulas for a fountain solution used in offset printing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art offset printing processes, ink is transferred via rollers to a plate comprised of a hydrophilic metal oxide which is the non-image area and to a lipophilic image area. The plate is continually supplied with ink and with a fountain solution. The function of the fountain solution is to inhibit the transfer of ink to the non-image area.
Typically, fountain solutions contain a vast array of ingredients, many of questionable functionality. Universal ingredients, however, include a pH buffering system (e.g., phosphate or citrate), gum arabic, any one of a large selection of surfactants e.g. (aryl and alkyl sulfonates, polyethylene or polypropylene oxide), and a solvent such as isopropyl alcohol.
Isopropyl alcohol is commonly used in the fountain solution at levels between 10-35%. This alcohol evaporates in the press room creating environmental, pollution and safety problems.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a preferred offset fountain solution without isopropyl alcohol.